What have I gotten myself into?
by Schoolgirl2
Summary: What would happen if a fan fiction nerd was put into the world of Harry Potter before his parents even fell in love.


Prologue

James Potter was the cocky chaser, and the leader of the Marauders. With his wind swept jet black hair and mischievous hazel eyes he was a girls dream guy. Serious Black the woman killer he flirts with every girl in Hogwarts. He is also a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He has shoulder length black hair and eyes like storms a real panty dropper. Remus Lupin was the responsible one of the four troublemakers. He was a brunette with bright but tried hazel eyes, and small scars across his body. Lastly there was Peter Pettigrew without the others no one would know his name. He's overweight with blond hair and blue eyes. He is really good in herbology; I don't mind working with him on a project. I just hope I don't mess things up.

So I guess that every reincarnation story has there beginning. My name was Bonnie I was one of the people that liked fanfics my favorite was the Harry Potter ones; they mostly where the ones where Hermione changes things in the past and changes Harry's story. I was the kind of person that read things like that because my life wasn't so great. My parents separated even though they said they were going to remain 'friends' they hate each other. I don't have any siblings or friends. Everyone calls me a ghost; Because of my pale skin and dull almost lifeless eyes and hair. I really don't mind I hate people especially those who create drama just to get attention. I prefer the books and sometimes I wish I could be a reincarnation person like in the fan fictions I read. There are so many places I want to go to like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maze runner, Naruto, Bleach, Blue Spring Ride, My Hero Academia, Kyoko Hitman Reborn, and Inuyasha. Honestly I want to go there to meet some of the characters and fall in love with them or a one night stand for some. Like Minato from Naruto Percy from Percy Jackson and last but not least James Potter. They are on my top three James and Minato would be the one night stands because Harry and Naruto have to be born. I want to fall in love with Percy cause he is strong. Any way what I was saying was that I love fanfic and wish I could make or be in my own in the after life. Who knew that I would get my wish.

I woke up to the white of my ceiling like everyday and waited for 'Mother' to come in and get me. I would like not to cover the birthing process... just no. I haven't looked at my appearance yet or rather my 'Parents' haven't brought me to a mirror yet. Instead of doing nothing I decided that I wanted to see if I landed in a alternate universe like in the fan fictions I used to read. Since my 'Parents' speak English I can rule out Naruto and any other anime. 'Mother' takes me out of the room but only to the living room and sometimes around the house. Based on what I could see with my 15 inch limit my parents prefer books than TV's and the phone is outdated so I'm in the past. They don't have accents but there are boxes around the house that disappear so they probably moved to this house recently. That doesn't give me much the only thing that I could think that I could be in would be Harry Potter but the stuff is too outdated so maybe a time before the main plot.

Another thing that I guessed could be connected would be that when I first realized that I was reincarnated I tried to see if I had chakra or magic. In some fanfics they say it feels like blood. What I experienced would be the more rare possibilities that it is in everything. It DEFINITELY wasn't chakra because it didn't just stay in my stomach or flow like blood it was like it was in my whole body and around me in the air, ground, and water. It was amazing so after I made the conclusion that I was in Harry Potter I started experimenting with my magic. I mean if I could control my accidental magic which is really the magic I unconsciously assess when my emotional stress is high. When people give in to there emotions any and all mental blocks are down and we stick to the primal urges. I have found the magic now I just need to take the unstable magic and find a way to stabilize it.

Another thing I have been taking time to do is work on my muscles so I can lift my head and start running I miss it. What I won't miss as a baby is how I can't control the urges to use the potty. Also boob in the face when I'm hungry Jesus.

**So first self insert or reincarnation story please review. I want feedback on what I could do better or what you think I did good. Also I have other stories. I will most likely follow the lost in the story of fan fics so follow and thank you for reading.**


End file.
